zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First New Year Together
The entirety of Zootopia was celebrating New Year´s Eve tonight. Every time during this year, Mayor Lionheart would organize a parade and lots of fireworks to celebrate it, and it would be a glorious sight no matter where one could look at it from. With only four hours left until the year would change, it was dinnertime for most of the animals in the city. There was a luxurious floating restaurant in the downtown, which was packed at the moment. It was one of the few places in the city that had a special menu for this occasion. Lots of famous folk in the city were having dinner there right now. Bogo, Gazelle, Clawhauser, Stu, Bonnie, the Ottertons, Flash, Gideon, and of course the heroes of the city, Judy and Nick. This was the first New Year´s Eve the two spent together as a couple. They had been dating for quite a long time, and they wanted to celebrate it too together with a romantic dinner. Judy was wearing the same beautiful golden gown and necklace that Nick had given her during her last birthday, when they also had their first date. Nick was in his tuxedo again too. “You predators still have quite the appetite, don´t you?” she smiled while sipping her carrot soup. The fox had ordered a hefty dish of braised duck. “I guess so. But if I were put up in an eating contest against a hippo or an elephant, I´d still lose. So it´s not just a predator thing”, he laughed while munching on it. “Yeah, I was just joking”, Judy added. “Even among predators, you´d be no match for me in that”, Clawhauser commented from the nearby table where he sat with Bogo and Gazelle. “Very likely, Benji”, Nick smiled The fox and rabbit were celebrating the occasion heavily by ordering the most expensive items on the restaurant. From the finest cheeses to the best wines. It was time for dessert now. As always, Judy had carrot cake and Nick some blueberry cobbler. Both of them loved to eat that for dessert, whether they were baked by their parents, Gideon Grey or themselves. “So, have you decided what will be your New Year promise this time?” Judy asked. “I haven´t actually thought of that much. How about I won´t call a bunny cute for a year?” Nick said. “Oh, you would totally break it soon. Not that I have a problem when you call me that”, she laughed. “Yes, good point. Well I won´t hustle anybody for a year…unless we need to do so on undercover missions”, Nick decided. “Okay, that sounds like a good one”, Judy said. She knew keeping that would be easy, especially with his new job as a policeman. “I promise to be a lot less reckless during my police work next year. No exploding trains or property damage unless it is required, like with your promise”, she added. “And I promise to properly introduce our new recruits without skipping it as I usually do”, Bogo´s voice was heard from the nearby table, which made Nick and Judy giggle. “So be it. Not bad promises for the two of us”, Nick decided. “Anything else for the two of you, Sir?” the waiter asked as the two had finished eating. “No thanks. I´ll pay”, Nick took out his wallet. Nick took Judy by the paw and escorted her out of the restaurant like a gentleman. Nick and Judy were now on their way home on a gondola lift that was heading towards the part in the downtown where Grand Pangolin Arms was. It was also the same lift where she had got to know him better a long time ago. The fireworks had just started. It was a wonderful sight. The night sky of Zootopia looked gorgeous with all of the colors from the fireworks. Not as great as during Christmas, but still very beautiful. Nick and his girlfriend gazed at it together in awe. The gondola lift was the perfect place for seeing all the fireworks. The two were soon home just in time as the year would change. They put on the TV, where the mayor was giving the speech right at the moment of change. “And I wish you all a happy and prosperous year of 2017! Time passes by, but Zootopia still stays strong!” Lionheart declared as more fireworks filled the sky. “What a year has it been. The most important one in my life, if I may add”, Nick said. “In my life too”, Judy sat next to him. Nick couldn´t take his eyes off her as she was sitting there. Judy looked so beautiful sitting on the couch next to the view outside, especially in that gown. “You look lovely”, he said. “Thank you, dear”, she answered. “I hope your folks back there in Bunnyburrow had a wonderful New Year´s Eve too”, Nick took a drink. “I´m sure they had. It´s the same traditions there every year. Did your kind have any different traditions for this occasion?” Judy was curious. Nick remembered something. “Yes. Every New Year´s Eve….a fox and his loved one spend their night together, showing the passion and love for each other. Whether just boyfriend and girlfriend or a married couple, it´s one of the most romantic nights in their life. It probably comes from the mating traditions among our ancestors. Funny how it´s then and not during Valentine´s Day”, Nick admitted. “Well that´s interesting”, Judy smiled. “It is not an official tradition, but more like a habit. Still all the foxes I´ve known have celebrated their New Year like this”, Nick told. “The first night of the year full of love sounds lovely”, Judy said. “So…you are willing to go through with this too?” Nick asked shyly. “I am, Nick. We already made the choice when we started our relationship. Our bond has grown too strong for not to go through”, Judy said earnestly. “It was possibly the best choice either of us has ever made”, Nick´s heart started pounding. “It surely was, and there´s no going back. I am all yours, forever”, a blushing Judy said, looking into his eyes. That was one of the most wonderful things Nick had ever heard coming out of her mouth. “And I am all yours, forever”, he declared. A contently smiling Nick laid himself on the bed, while Judy started undressing. She took off her shoes, jewelry and the hairtie on her ears. The rabbit was almost ready for the moment. “Can´t think of a better way to start a new year”, the handsome fox said to himself. He had already undressed, and was holding a rose in his mouth. Finally stepping out of her gown , Judy joined Nick in the bed. During the night, Judy felt like her heart was on fire. The rabbit and fox were unleashing the love and passion they had for each other. Nick was even more pleased. If there was any night that made it clear he and Judy were meant for each other, this was it. Holding the rabbit beauty in his arms and kissing her furiously, he slowly slid off her undergarments too. Feeling each other´s heartbeat and gentle touch, Nick and Judy felt like being in paradise. With the care and love they felt for each other, a moment like this was inevitable. After it ended, Judy was lying peacefully on the blanket with Nick next to him. The fox had claimed her for his mate, and she was more than happy with it. “That was wonderful”, Nick sighed. “To think that we´ve been together for not even a year and now we made it here…. it shows how much we mean for each other. I´m ready to continue that road with you”, Judy added. “Happy New Year, Carrots”, her boyfriend hugged her. Judy went to change into her nightwear before going to sleep with Nick. Their first New Year together had been quite an experience. Nick and Judy´s love was stronger than ever. With a brand new year ahead, it was only a matter of time before he would propose to her. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity